dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Psion
Psion is a psionic controller class in 4th edition . Class traits A 1st level psion begins with hit points equal to 12 plus the psion's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 6 plus the psion's Constitution modifier, and a +2 bonus to Will defense. A psion gains 4 hit points per level. Class proficiencies A 1st level psion begins with cloth armor proficiency, simple melee and simple ranged weapon proficiencies, and orb and staff implement proficiencies. Class skills A psion begins trained in four of the following skills. *Arcana (Int) *Bluff (Cha) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Perception (Wis) Class features Psions gain Discipline Focus, Psionic Augmentation, and Ritual Casting as class features at 1st level. Discipline Focus Psions choose one of the following options at 1st level, and gain use of the two corresponding encounter powers. Psionic Augmentation Through discipline and careful study, you have mastered a form of psionic magic that offers greater versatility than other characters command. You know a broad array of at-will powers, each of which is a conduit through which you can pour as much or as little psionic energy as you choose. You channel psionic energy into a reservoir of personal power—represented in the game as power points—that you can use to augment your at-will attack powers, replacing the encounter attack powers that other characters use. Because of this class feature, you acquire and use powers in a slightly different manner from how most other classes do. At-Will Attack Powers: At 1st level, you choose two at-will attack powers and one daily attack power from your class, but you don't start with any encounter attack powers from your class. You can instead augment your class at-will attack powers using power points. These powers have the augmentable keyword. You gain new at-will attack powers from this class, instead of new encounter attack powers, as you increase in level. At 3rd level, you choose a new at-will attack power from this class. At 7th, 13th, 17th, 23rd, and 27th level, you can replace one of your at-will attack powers with another one of your level or lower. Both powers must be augmentable and from this class. Power Points: You start with 2 power points. You gain 2 additional power points at 3rd and 7th level, 1 additional power point at 13th level, and 2 additional power points at 17th, 21st, 23rd, and 27th level. If you gain power points from another source (such as your paragon path), add them to your power point total. You can use your power points to augment any augmentable power you have, regardless of how you gained the power. You regain all your power points when you take a short or an extended rest. Ritual Casting You gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allowing you to use magical rituals (see Chapter 10 of the Player's Handbook). You own a ritual book. Choose either Sending or Tenser's Floating Disk. Your book contains that ritual, which you can use without expending components once per day. It also contains another 1st-level ritual of your choice. Psion powers Psion powers, having a psionic power source, are also called disciplines. Creating a psion Psions are the quintessential manipulators of psionic power. Psions unleash the potential locked within every conscious mind, move objects with just a thought, and assume command of even the least desire of their foes. Psions make manifest their secret wishes when others can only dream. You know the mental pathways that lead to amazing edifices of altered reality. You could be a brash human youth flush with your mental ability's first flowering, a tattooed cenobite enrolled in a secret psionic academy, a fey enchanter using ancient techniques to beguile your foes, or perhaps a specially trained inquisitor who has learned one secret too many. A flare of mental energy warms you, the thoughts of friends and foes glitter like stars all about you, and your thoughts themselves are weapons half-sheathed. If a god can reshape the world and you can enthrall a god, what does that make you? Key Abilities: Intelligence, Charisma, Wisdom All psions rely on Intelligence. Psions also benefit from a high Charisma or Wisdom, depending on which expression of the class they favor. Psions often choose feats, skills, and powers to complement the ability score related to their choice of focus. Category:Psions Category:Classes Category:Controllers Category:Psionic Category:Player's Handbook 3